Learning
by earth.mark.two
Summary: My name is Alice Connor. I am a mutant. I am strong, despite my imperfections. And I will never let anything get the better of me. Especially not sickness. Pre-Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Learning

**Category : **X-men

**Pairing : **JohnOC

**Summary : **When John Allerdyve first arrives at the mansion, he is assigned a guide. But they quickly become friends, and more.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own John, or X-men, but I do own Alice and this storyline.

I sat in Xavier's office, listening to him talk. Every word he said appeared in my handwriting on my page, yet I didn't even touch it. It's my gift. I can write and draw telekinetically, and if I want, the things I draw become real. Like if I drew a dragon, it would appear. Or I drew someone doing something, they would have to do it.

"Alice, could you wait behind please. I need to speak with you" I nodded, and as the other students filed out, I stayed in my seat, arms crossed.

"So? What is it?"

"It's about our newest student, John. He is just about to start, and I was hoping you could help him around his first day. I think he could do with a helping hand"

"Shouldn't one of the boys do it?"

"I'm not sure he'd like them too much. He seems very disconnected" I smiled, realising where the Professor was coming from.

"Like I was when I first got here"

"Yes"

"Alright, I'll help him out"

"Thankyou, Alice"

"It's no problem. Where is he?"

"Follow me"

We headed to a room near mine, and the Professor knocked.

"Hello John. This is Alice. She will be your guide for as long as it takes for you to settle in"

"Nice to meet you" I said, holding out my hand.

"Whatever. Listen wheels, I don't need a guide. I'm fine. And if I needed a guide, I don't want it to be a _girl_"

"Well, that's too bad. Because I said I'd help you out, and I'm going to, whether you want me to or not"

"What's wrong with your hand?" He said, and I sighed.

"Nothing"

"What, you scared? You're shakin'"

"I have MS"

"The disease? Well, have fun with that" He started to shut the door, but I stopped him.

"John" I growled, walking into his room.

"Fine. What do you do?"

"I draw stuff that comes real"

"Lame"

"What do you do?"

"I manipulate fire"

"Sounds like fun"

"So when did you find out you're a mutant?"

"When I was 13, I got diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. The next day, a school bully made a joke about it. I lost it, and a drawing appeared under my feet of him cutting his throat right there and then. And he did it. I ran, and Xavier found me, brought me here"

"You killed him?"

"He killed himself, but yes, I made him"

"Harsh"

"Look, if I had've known, I never would've done it. I had no idea I was a mutant, that I could do any of that"

"Are you sure?" I blinked, taken aback.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I would've"

"Of course you would've."

"What about you?"

"I burnt down my house with my entire family inside"

"You don't sound sorry about it"

"Why should I be? They all deserved it"

"What'd they do?"

"Look, get out. I don't need any help, especially not from you" I focused, and a drawing appeared, glowing gold on his wall. It was of a pheonix, but I made it stay a drawing. No need to bring it to life.

"What's that for then?"

"For you" I murmured, and stalked out of the room to my own.

"Hey Alice, what have you been up to today?" Rogue asked as she entered. We shared a room, and I found her very kind and mature.

"I'm helping out a new student, turns out he's a handful"

"You mean kind of like you when you got here?"

"Exactly like me when I got here"

"Then let's hope you can get him to where you are now" I smiled, looking down at the dark ink that covered my hands and forearms in a graphic, beautiful pattern.

"Let's hope"

"So, you're back then?" John said as he opened his door to me.

"We're in the same classes. I thought I'd show you how to get to the classes"

"Fine, what do I need to bring?"

"Um, all the workbooks and stuff will be waiting for you. You may want to get changed out of your jammies though"

"Yeah. So, just wear anything I want?"

"Yep. I'll wait out here"

"You can come in if you want"

"Well, that's a change" He groaned and walked back into his room. I shut the door after me. He was already wearing jeans, but he pulled his sleep shirt over his head and shuffled through his drawers. I diverted my eyes from his toned torso, and blushed. He pulled out a white button up shirt and pulled it on, then looked at me.

"Let's go then"

"First class is English. Follow me"

"Ah, Alice. Just start copying from the board. John, your books are on your desk" We sat down and my books flipped open, words beginning to appear.

"Isn't that cheating?" John whispered, and I smiled, looking over at him.

"It's easier than writing with shaking hands"

"Yeah, I guess" He started writing.

"I never said sorry. I was pretty rude when we first met"

"It's okay. I was the same when I first got here"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Oh really?"

"You're so nice"

"I wasn't always like that"

"Whatever you say" He laughed as we walked into his room. I dropped my books and sat on his bed.

"Well, we gonna get today's homework done?"

"Now? We just finished class!" He complained.

"Better to get it done now and we can have time later. Trust me"

"Alright then" He cam over and sat on the bed.

"Let's start with Math. It's the biggest, so it's best to get it out of the way"

"Are you good at it? Coz I suck"

"Me too" I said with a laugh, opening the book.

"What page are we looking for?"

"Well, we were studying conics, so.." I trailed off, focusing my power. "Page 82 to 90"

"You didn't even look!"

"Search function" I said, tapping my temple.

"Right" He flipped it to the right page. "Good search function then"

"Okay then, let's do this"

1 hour later

"This sucks. I _hate _math!"

"With a vengeance" I muttered, leaning against the wall. The textbook flew across the room and hit the wall. "Oops"

"Did you do that"

"Yeah" I held out my hand, and the textbook flew back into it. "Let's just forget the math homework" I reached for the english textbook as the same time he did, then blushed as our hands touched. So cliche, I know! But that's how it happened. We both pulled away, and I pulled the book open.

After we'd finished all the homework, I sat back.

"Done. Finally"

"Okay. Time to do something"

"Do what?

"Something more exciting than homework" He chuckled, standing up and holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"There's really not that much here to be exciting"

"You can create anything you want, I'd say we could have some fun"

"True. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go out somewhere."

"I don't know. What if we get into trouble out there"

"I'll protect you"

"I don't need protection" I protested defensively, and pouted. "I just avoid trouble"

"Come on. Live a little"

"Fine. Follow me" We made our way outside, and I concentrated. A drawing of a car appeared, then glowed gold, and a car materialised.

"I'm driving" Pyro said, jumping in the driving seat of the car. I chuckled and sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we even going?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I know a guy who runs a little cafe. We'll go there"

"Wow. I didn't expect something so....understated"

"I'm very understated most of the time"

"I never would have guessed"

"And I never would have guessed you were mean and rude once, but I guess we've both been mistaken" He said, smiling as he started up the car.

"Cafe it is"

About half an hour later we pulled up outside a little cafe with an alley beside it. It looked very nice, almost antique, but clean and cosy. There were a few people there, but it was afternoon, so most people wouldn't be at a cafe.

"Hey, Johnny boy, long time no see" The waiter said, and he looked at me. "She's pretty. If you bring her here, it means one thing at least. What do you do sweetheart?"

"This is a mutant cafe"

"Oh. Um, I draw stuff that becomes real"

"Nice. Paul's out back. He'll want to see you Johnny. What can I get for you and your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend Ronnie. She's just a friend" He guided me through to inside the cafe.

"John! Wow, you're here again. I was starting to think you died boy"

"I been away a while so you think I died?"

"Either that or you don't like my cooking, and everyone likes my coking, so I figure it's that you died"

"Paul makes food. It's his power"

"Who's the pretty face?"

"This is Alice. And if you try it, I will torch you"

"Why, she with you?"

"_she_ is right here."

"She's not interested Paul."

"Alrighty then. Take a seat, here are some menus."

We ordered and ate, talking and laughing. He had a good sense of humour, and was very friendly, he'd started to open up to me. Quicker than I expected too. We were making progress. I think.

**A/N : **You don't need to review if you don't want to. all that matters is that you enjoy it. =]


	2. The Zippo

The next day, I headed for John's room. I'd just woken up, but he said he's an early riser, and that I should drop in if I wanted to. I was still in my pajamas, black and white striped pants and a black long sleeved top. I knocked on his door, and leaned against the wall, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, you're up. Finally" I sighed, looking at him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10 am."

"Give me a break, I have MS remember. I always feel tired"

"Come in"

"What time did you get up?" I questioned, dropping on to his bed.

"Bout three hours ago. I'm an early riser"

"You're insane"

"It's been said. So, did you ever try to cure yourself?"

"I did. For some reason, it just didn't work. I guess it's difficult to draw a healthy self"

"I guess it would be"

"So, how'd you sleep?" I asked, pulling my sleeves down over my hands and pressing it to the wall, drawing on it.

"Fine. And before long, you're gonna cover my entire room"

"So be it"

"Fine. Go ahead. If Charles gets me in trouble, I'm blaming you"

"Don't worry. I'll take the hit. He already knows most likely. He is a telepath after all"

"Doesn't that creep you out? That someone could be in your head, and know what you're thinking?"

"Sometimes. But I try not to think things that I don't want people to know anyway"

"You goody two shoes" He jested, sitting down opposite me. I stuck out my tongue.

"What do you think about then? That you don't want anyone to know?"

"None of your business" I pouted, and he laughed.

"Well, what do you guys usually do here on Saturdays?"

"Not much. Just hang out, watch TV, play games. Nothing too exciting"

"Well, that sucks. Things don't really speed up, do they?"

"No, they don't. You'll get used to it after a while. Besides, in my experience, speed is overrated"

"Let's go to the mall"

"You want to go _shopping_?"

"Why not? More exciting than hanging around here. Plus I need to get a new lighter, my last one broke. So? I kinda need a car?"

"Alright then. I'll go get changed, tell Rogue I'll be gone, and meet you out in the driveway"

"See you in ten"

I headed back to my room, and sorted through my clothes. I pulled out a pair of white opaque tights, denim hot pants, a black indian look top and black moccasin boots, then changed and headed off to find Rogue. She was in the media room with Bobby, so I told them I was heading out, and then made my way to the driveway, conjuring up a black car. Pyro walked up, and I threw him the keys.

"Let's go"

As we headed into the shops, he stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, money. I didn't even think about it"

"Don't worry. I have as much as we need. Drawing, remember?"

"_That_ must come in handy"

"I suppose"

"Well, come on" He grabbed my hand and we headed for a key cutting shop where they sold lighters. I had a look around, and my eyes rested on a silver Zippo lighter.

"What about that one?" He walked over and admired it.

"Yeah, I like that one."

"We'll take this one, thanks" I said to the guy behind the counter.

"You like fire babe? I got fire"

"She's got a boyfriend. Back off"

"Alright then. Here you go" I handed him the money and took the lighter, holding it out to John as we walked out.

"So, boyfriend huh?"

"Sorry. I just didn't think you'd want some creep hitting on you"

"You were right. Thankyou"

"Why don't we get some lunch"

"Sounds good to me" We sat down at the food court, and I took the lighter off him.

"It needs something" I touched the side, and a red and black shark pattern appeared. "There. That's better"

"Why thankyou. It looks good"

"No problem. Now you have some fire, Pyro"

"Thanks. So, where are we off to next?"

"I don't know. Wherever. You look great, by the way"

"Thanks. You look good yourself. Umm, let's go to an electronics store. My laptop broke the other day"

"Suits me" We ate and then headed for an electronics store. After a while I decided on a Macbook, and paid for it. Then we headed back to the mansion, and I sat on Johns bed, setting up the laptop.

"So, you've invaded my bed. Do you think I'll ever get it back"

"Nope" I murmured, not looking up. He sat down and leaned back, flicking the lighter open and shut, until I finally looked up at him. "Fine. If you really want, I'll go back to my room"

I shut the laptop and stood, heading for the door.

"Fine"

"Okay, fine, come back" I smiled and turned around, raising my eyebrow.

"Na, it's cool. I'll be heading off now. See you round, John"

"Alice" He said seriously, and I turned, only to have him kiss me. I nearly dropped the laptop, but luckily didn't. My brain froze, and my heart skipped a beat. He's kissing me! Now what?


	3. Magneto

I pulled away.

"What was that?"

"I'm not going to apologize. I've wanted to do that ever since I met you" I looked down at my hands, they shook like hell. I looked back up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I have to go"

"Alice!" He called as I bolted, running outside. I felt him walk up about five minutes later. "I didn't mean to upset you"

"When I was 16, I was with a guy. He wasn't a good person, and he treated me like I was his property. Then, he decided it was time to deflower the sweet little virgin. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't even think enough to use my power. When he was finished, I was lost. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. The MS set off, and I just got sicker and sicker. I didn't do anything for months. It was around then that the Professor came for me. And then I got bitter. I got angry. No guy's touched me since. I didn't mean to freak out. I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. If I'd known-" I cut him off by gently kissing him.

"Don't apologize."

"I'd never hurt you, Ali"

"I know" He touched my face gently, and leant it, pressing his lips to mine. This time, I allowed it, and he pulled me closer with one hand.

"Alice. The Professor is asking for you" I pulled away at the sound of Wolverine's voice, and looked up at him.

"What about?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the mind reader" I groaned and stood, shooting a smile back at John before following Wolverine to the Professor's office.

"Logan, can we have the room?"

"Sure" Logan said gruffly, and headed out the door.

"What is it, Professor"

"Magneto. He's coming for you"

"No. Not now."

"You always knew this day would come"

"I never expected it to be this soon"

"He's your grandfather"

"Why do I get the feeling he isn't coming for a family reunion?"

"He'll be here by tonight. What do you want to do?"

"I'll go out and see him"

"Is that wise?"

"I can fend for myself, Charles"

"Eric has powerful methods of persuasion"

"They won't work on me"

"Wolverine will accompany you, in case he has set a trap. Do you think you could conjur something up to stop Magneto affecting his adamantium?"

"Yeah. Sure"

"Be careful. If you get too stressed, you know what could happen"

"I will" I headed back to find John, and found him on the steps where I'd left him.

"Well?"

"Magneto's coming for me"

"Shit"

"It's okay. He won't get me"

"He could try" He growled, and he stole a flame from his lighter.

"Relax. Wolverine is coming with me. I'm going to go out and meet him"

"What's he want with you?"

"He's my grandfather. I lived with him for a little while when I was younger. But, I don't think that's why he's coming"

"I'm coming too"

"No. You aren't. I don't want you getting hurt"

"What about you?"

"I can look after myself"

"When is he coming?"

"The Professor said he'd be here within 24 hours"

"Great"

"Hey, kid? I'm supposed to be getting some Magneto-proof treatment"

"Stand still" I said, and touched his chest. A dark mark appeared under my hand, and glowed golden. "There. He won't be able to use his powers on you now"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"_He's here"_

"He's here" I repeated, and they both looked at me.

"Okay then, you ready?"

"Yeah, just one second" I touched my wrist, and a number of glyphs appeared up my arm.

"What's that?"

"Extra powers. Telekinesis, shield creating and power immunity"

"Why don't you make that permanent?"

"Maybe someday I will. For now, I have enough to deal with. Let's go" I stopped as Pyro caught my arm.

"You'd better come back"

"I will. I promise. Don't go soft on me" He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and smiled.

"Me? Soft? Never!"

"Let's go" Wolverine said gruffly.

"He's nearby. Be wary"

"How do you know?"

"I can sense him"

"So, you and fireboy, huh?"

"I suppose so. We haven't really put a name to it yet, but yeah."

"It'll end badly"

"You always so positive?"

"Yeah"

"So, why will it end badly?"

"He's a hothead. You're not. You're sick. Does he know in a few years you might not even be alive. If you are, you probably won't even know who he is?"

"No, and I'd prefer he didn't find out. I'm going to fix myself, I just need to figure out how to do it"

"Good luck with that"

"Stop" We both heard it, and his claws shot out. "Erik"

"Hello, my dear. It's been a long time"

"Why are you here?" Wolverine growled.

"Well, well, Wolverine? Stupid choice of sidekick" He raised his hand, but Wolverine didn't move. "Ah. Perhaps not so stupid"

"Why are you here?" I asked, and looked at Logan.

"To see my granddaughter"

"I'm not your granddaughter. Not anymore. We are not family."

"We share blood, my dear. That cannot be denied" I glanced down at my hands, and things started to blur.

"It is denied. Leave. You are not welcome here"

"Everything alright? Oh, you're still sick"

"Leave" I threatened, and struggled to stand up. As I toppled, Logan caught me.

"This isn't over" Was the last thing I heard before passing out.

"Hey, Ali, wake up" I groaned, and touched my head. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fuzzy. Where am I?"

"In the labs, Jean's given you something to calm you down"

"Where is she?" John growled as he stormed in.

"I'm right here, John"

"What the hell happened out there?"

"I passed out. Nothing happened"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied, and smiled. To be honest, my stomach hurt and I couldn't really see much. "Magneto?"

"He left. Xavier's keeping a close eye on him for now"

"I need a drink of water"

"Can I talk to Alice alone, please?" Jean said, and I sighed.

"John, it's okay. Go" He left reluctantly, and I turned to Jean.

"Bad news, I suppose?"

"I found something when we did our last MRI"

"A tumour?"

"It's wrapped around your Central Nervous System. Inoperable" I fought off a tear, and nodded.

"How long do I have?"

"Maybe weeks, maybe months, it's impossible to tell. I'm sorry"


	4. Deadpool

I stayed in a hotel the first night, a classy one, but the second night I set out to look for something to take my mind off everything. I'd given myself a couple extra powers just to be on the safe side, Magneto may still be looking for me.

When I was walking out onto the street with my hoodie low, I ran straight into someone, and pulled back.

"Sorry, my fault"

"Sure, wh-" The man began, then looked up at me and stopped. "No. My fault entirely"

"I'll be going"

"Hey, where you going pretty?"

"Away from you"

"Hey, this guy bothering you, honey?" I looked up, frowning, to find a guy looking at the two of us, a smile on his face. "She's taken, mate. So run along"

The guy frowned and headed away. I looked up at the guy.

"Thankyou"

"No problem. Always happy to help out a fellow mutant. I'm Deadpool by the way"

"How do you know?"

"The floating debris is kind of a giveaway" He muttered, and I looked around, blushed and let it drop.

"Damn new powers"

"What's your name?"

"Alice. Ink"

"Ink?"

"I draw stuff and it comes real"

"I heal"

"Oh, that's just so not funny!" I yelled up at the sky, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something"

"A long, distasteful story"

"Well, why don't we walk and talk?"

"Alice!" I turned at the sound of Logan's voice, and unwittingly backed up to Deadpool. Then, I walked forward.

"Go home, Logan"

"I could say the same to you"

"That's not my home. Now, unless you plan to kill me, or kidnap me, go"

"I could just take you"

"I don't think so" Deadpool said, and I glared at him.

"I can fight my own battles"

"So? I like a fight"

"Deadpool?"

"Hello Wolverine"

"You two have your little reunion, I'm outta here" I turned and walked away, pushing my hair back in frustration. I pushed the door open roughly, and it started to shut behind me, before someone pushed it back open. I turned, ready for a fight, but it was Deadpool.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! That was nowhere near your place. I don't need some guy I don't even know sticking up for me"

"Well, I know you have shaking hands, you're having tremors. Stress is setting something off, and judging from your response to my power, I'd say multiple sclerosis. And you may not know me, but if you pass out, I _will_ help you"

"Thankyou" I murmured, and he caught me as my knees started to give way.

"No problem." He pulled me up bridal style. "I'll take you to my apartment, okay?"

"Okay"

"It's close" He walked for a few minutes then gently put me down to unlock a door. "You okay?"

"I'm shiny" I murmured, and ignored my shaking hands.

"Come on" He picked me up again and then put me on a couch. "Do you want something?"

"Water, please"

"Sure" He walked over to the kitchen and poured me some cold water. "There you go. So, is it MS?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess"

"Wild guess, symptoms fit. I have cancer myself"

"But your healing power?"

"It keeps it at bay, yes"

"I ran away. I couldn't let them see me waste away. Nobody could fix me"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. And I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"I get it. It's just, you clearly didn't want him to take you, and if you fainted, that's exactly what would've happened"

"Thanks."

"No problem. You can call me Wade, by the way"

"I'm Alice"

"So, I guess you tried to heal the MS?"

"We tried everything. I just couldn't do it"

"It must be hard"

"There are people out there worse off"

"So you were at Xavier's?"

"Yeah. Listen, I don't want to talk about me, tell me about you?"

"That's easy, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Tell me anything"

"Well, I like long walks on the beach, candlelit dinners" I laughed, and pulled my legs up so he could sit down.

"I hate long walks. I do like the beach though. At sunset. I do hate sand, whenever I go to the beach, I always stay away from the sand"

"How on earth do you go to the beach and stay off the sand?" He asked, an amused look on his face.

"I sit on the grassy bits."

"And candlelit dinners"

"Could you get any more cliché? Besides, they're so annoying. You can't see what you're eating, I always end up poking around in the dark trying to get some food on my fork. So stupid"

"I'm hurt. Truly I am"

"What else?"

"Umm, I'm male"

"Obviously!" I said with a laugh. We continued talking for what seemed like minutes, but was in fact hours.

"Thankyou, Wade, I really needed a distraction like this"

"I do what I can" I smiled at him, and put my cup down on the table. When I looked up, he leaned over and gently touched my face, kissing me. I let him, and started kissing back. My heart beat quickly and my body tingled. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt more in the one kiss than anything I felt with John. I was loving it.


End file.
